Baile a Fantasia
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Era carnaval, e Tao Ren pretendia passar apenas mais um tranqüilo dia, como os outros. Foi então que chegou uma carta inesquecível... (Resposta ao desafio do Mundo dos Fics! Em Ren's P.O.V.) Muito engraçado!


**Aloha gente!**

**Esta é a minha resposta ao desafio do fórum Mundo dos Fics, tenho certeza que vocês já devem ter ouvido falar, vira e mexe e a gente encontra respostas dos desafios por aqui...**

**BOM! Dessa vez o tema era "Uma festa a fantasia". Eu pensei que seria muito fácil escrever uma comédia com esse tema e resolvi tentar, tomara que tenha ficado divertido!**

**Boa leitura porta todos os corajosos que resolveram ler – eu aviso que não me responsabilizo por danos mentais, pessoas que viram maníacos, que se jogam janelas abaixo e coisas do gênero... XD**

**Boa sorte!**

**OOOoooOOO**

**Baile a Fantasia**

**OOOoooOOO**

**_Mansão Tao, 4 de fevereiro_**

Na sexta-feira de manhã, acordei cedo, sentindo uma dor de cabeça terrível. Que droga, quantas garrafas de sakê eu tinha tomado na noite passada mesmo? Oito? Dez? Não, menos que dez... eu acho.

Bom, na verdade não importa. Mas tinha alguma outra coisa me incomodando, era como se eu tivesse acabado de acordar de um pesadelo, era uma sensação que eu não tinha há anos, já que normalmente era eu quem afugentava os monstros que resolviam aparecer nos meus sonhos, quando eles tinham coragem de aparecer.

Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido noite passada... O que era? Papel. Alguma coisa a ver com papel.

Ah, será que eu tinha me _cortado _com papel?

Não, não. Claro que não. Eu não seria idiota a esse ponto. Ah, droga, minha cabeça estava toda embaralhada... Apoiei a cabeça nas mãos e tentei por meus pensamentos em ordem:

Papel. Certo, alguma coisa a ver com papel. Mas _que _papel? Uma carta, isso, lembrei. Mas que carta? Uma conta, talvez? Não, eu nunca abro contas, faço como as pessoas normais e as enterro no jardim, ou as bato no liquidificador, depende muito do meu humor no dia, apesar que ser muito mais divertido quando vêm cobrar pessoalmente, pois eles ficam com aquela feição amendrontada e saem correndo pelo jardim feito baratas tontas assim que vêem a minha Kwan Dan, como se _correr _fosse livrá-los da pena por vir me incomodar com algo tão inútil como uma conta, e como se eu fosse a única pessoa que os ameaça-se com uma Kwan Dan caso cortem alguma coisa minha. Hum... talvez eu fosse mesmo, mas quem se importa?

Droga, minha cabeça estava doendo _muito._

Ok, de quem era a maldita carta? E mais importante, que carta me deixaria tão bravo?

O Chocolove. Não, ele nunca me escreveria uma carta só pra me contar mais uma de suas patéticas piadas. Ele gastaria o dinheiro que ele _não _tem em coisas mais úteis, espero. Pelo menos até hoje ele não me escreveu nenhuma carta contando uma piada, e mesmo que escrevesse iria bastar eu fazer como faço com as contas. Aliás, acho que vou sugerir que ele me_ escreva_ as piadas ao invés de contar, assim não terei que ouvi-las, e todo mundo sairia feliz, eu nunca mais teria que ouvir coisas idiotas, e ele pensaria que, como não apanha mais, suas piadas devem ter melhorado (doce ilusão.)

Voltando à carta... Quem a teria escrito...?

O Horo-Horo, talvez? Eu nem sei se ele sabe escrever! Acho que sim, mas, pra que raios o Horo-Horo me escreveria uma carta? E o que me deixaria tão bravo nela? Não, não tinha sido ele.

O Fausto. Impossível, o Fausto nunca incomodava ninguém, ele sempre ficava quieto no canto dele, falando com a esposa morta. (Vá entender.)

O Ryu. Ridículo, ele seria totalmente incapaz de decorar o meu endereço.

O Yoh. Ah, claro, eu me lembrei, era uma carta do Yoh e...

Ah, droga, eu tinha me lembrado...

Apertei as têmporas com os dedos, olhando para a maldita carta, que estava sobre a minha mesa de cabeceira. Talvez, se eu olhasse de modo feroz o suficiente, ela sumisse, aí eu poderia dizer que nunca a tinha recebido, era perfeito.

Isso, obviamente, não deu certo. Não importava o quão feroz eu olhasse, a carta continuava a existir, firme e forte. Me encarando.

Não, ela estava me _desafiando._

Ora, quem aquela carta _pensava _que era? Desafiar a mim, o grande Tao Ren! Hunf, eu poderia perfeitamente sacar a minha Kwan Dan e fazê-la em pedaços em menos de um segun...

Caramba, eu estava ficando louco.

Abri a maldita carta e corri os olhos por ela:

"_Ren,_

_E aí? Sou eu, Yoh._

_Então, é que eu e a Anna estamos organizando um baile a fantasia nesse sábado. A galera toda vai estar aqui, eu queria saber se você não vai querer vir também._

_Se quiser, a festa vai começar às 17, não se esqueça de vir fantasiado, tÿ Assim fica mais divertido._

_Até sábado!_

_Yoh."_

Soltei um suspiro exasperado, eu poderia perfeitamente ignorar essa carta, como ignorava a muitas outras, ou até enterrá-la no jardim junto com as contas (quantos quilos de papel será que tem no meu jardim?), se não fosse por aquele P.S. escrito em vermelho no verso da folha...

_"P.S.: Ren, aqui é a Anna._

_Não pense que eu não sei o que você está pensando. Você pretende ignorar essa carta completamente, como faz com tantas outras, ou até enterrá-la no jardim como faz com as contas (não pense que me engana)._

_E aí? Acertei, não é?_

_Pois saiba que o Yoh está realmente animado com esse treco de reunir todo mundo aqui no sábado, e ele vai ficar desapontado se só você não vier._

_Então, você **vai **vir e **vai **gostar, entendeu?_

_Até sábado,_

_Anna."_

_"P.S.2.: Ah, só pra você saber, eu vou mandar o Bason pro além se você não vier fantasiado. Vamos làtenho certeza que você consegue vestir uma estúpida fantasia por algumas horas._

_Ou isso ou diga adeus para o seu espírito-gurdião."_

Droga.

Droga, droga, droga.

Por isso eu estava tão furioso.

Eu _não iria _perder o Bason só porque deixei de ficar enfiado numa maldita fantasia por meia hora. Eu me recusava.

Se bem que, naquela hora, eu até mesmo cheguei a considerar essa opção. Quero dizer, tem muitos espíritos-guardiões fortes por aí, não tem? E eu sempre poderei roubar a Kororo do Horo-Horo, espíritos naturais não são tão ruim assim e... espera, eu estava _considerando _ter um espírito idiota como a Kororo? Eu estava completamente louco, mas acho isso era compreensível já que, a única fantasia das redondezas era...

Levantei-me e fui até o armário, abri-o e comecei a procurar a tal fantasia. Não foi exatamente difícil, aquele tecido colorido chamava muita atenção no meio das minhas escuras roupas chinesas.

Encostei a ponta dos dedos naquela... _coisa_... e não pude reprimir uma careta de asco. E pensar que aquela era a única lembrança que eu tinha da minha infância...

Mas, o que eu _tinha na cabeça _quando comprei uma fantasia de _tigre_?

§

**_Rua em frente a Funbari Onsen, 5 de fevereiro._**

Parei em frente à pousada. Eu já tinha vestido a estúpida fantasia, mas não queria entrar làpor motivos óbvios, acho eu.

Olhei para a esquerda e vi um bueiro que havia sido deixado aberto, por descuido de algum encanador ou de um curioso. Por um momento, me senti tentado a me jogar lá dentro. Eu iria me machucar, não é? E muito. Aí eu poderia voltar para a China, dizendo que tinha sofrido um acidente e _infelizmente _não pudera comparecer à festa.

Anna não poderia me culpar por ter me machucado, não é?

"Ren!"

Quero dizer, ela nunca poderia provar que eu tinha me tacado no bueiro e não caído nele e ninguém nunca me veria fantasiado de tigre e... Espera, quem tinha me chamado?

"Ren, por que está parado no meio de rua? Que comportamento estra..." houve um momento de silêncio, depois, a voz começou a rir lunáticamente, o que, claro, me irritou muito "Ren!" falou a voz, entre risadas histéricas "Que fantasia _é essa_!"

Eu já sabia quem era o idiota falando, mas me virei do mesmo jeito, só para lançar um olhar ameaçador pro estúpido do Horo-Horo. E funcionou, ele parou de rir quase automaticamente.

"É uma roupa de tigre, não está vend..." parei de falar, em choque, ao perceber _o que _ele estava vestindo "Horo-Horo... O que... É isso...!" perguntei, apontando para a fantasia dele, enquanto ria sarcasticamente.

"Bom..." disse ele, começando a assumir uma cor parecida com a de um pimentão "Não tinha nenhuma outra fantasia em casa e eu acabei tendo que improvisar..."

Comecei a gargalhar. Tinha pelo menos _uma_ pessoa naquela festa tão ou mais ridícula que eu!

"Pare de rir, Ren! A minha fantasia de cubo de gelo não está tão ruim assim..." falou ele, com ênfase na primeira frase, porém perdendo convicção na segunda.

"Você chama essa coisa de fantasia! Isso é uma caixa de papelão pintada de azul e branco!" a cor dele mudou para qualquer coisa parecida com uma bola de natal, e eu percebi que tinha acertado em cheio.

De repente, me deu uma vontade tremenda de ir à festa e ver todas as fantasia patéticas que os outros estavam usando. Ponderei por um momento se era a coisa certa a fazer e, como não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão, resolvi entrar, mesmo.

§

**_Funbari Onsen, três horas depois._**

Aargh!

'Alguém me tire daqui. Alguém, _por favor_, me tire daqui!'

Já fazia três horas desde que eu tinha chegado na festa, e tudo o que eu mais queria era ir embora. Quero dizer, no início foi legal, eu ri muito vendo o Chocolove vestido de Júlio César, por exemplo.

O Yoh apareceu vestido de Hao. Quero dizer, na verdade não sei se era o Yoh vestido de Hao ou o próprio Hao, tentando se passar por Yoh vestido de Hao... Estou... Confuso.

Mas acabei tendo que parar de rir quando a Anna apareceu vestida de Morte, ela ficaria muito irritada se me visse rindo do Yoh e... Em se tratando da Anna, não dá pra saber de aquela foice era de verdade ou de papel alumínio, e eu é que não vou arriscar, nem mesmo trouxe a Kwan Dan.

Foi aí que o Ryuu (que estava vestido de tamagoshi... Ou pac-man, é realmente difícil dizer a diferença) encontrou o estoque de sakê que, segundo a Anna, deveria durar _três meses inteiros_.

Pois é, não durou nem _três horas inteiras_. E, agora, eu estava cercado de bêbados. _Bêbados_!

Idiotas.

"Aê, ô Ren," disse Chocolove, se pendurando no meu pescoço. Não preciso nem dizer que eu estava longe de estar contente nessa hora "sabe uma coisa que eu sempre quis saber? O que é esse chifre na sua cabeça?"

Chifre? _Que _chifre?

Por acaso ele estava se referindo ao meu penteado!

"Não é um _chifre_,idiota" respondi eu, enquanto uma veia saltava na minha testa "É o meu cabelo!"

"Deixa ele em paz, Chocolove." Falou Yoh, sentado no sofá. A essa altura ele também estava bastante alto "O seu cabelo também passa longe de ser normal..." E todos riram. Não entendi por que, não teve graça, afinal.

Então, o Manta (que estava vestido de Peter Pan – patético, eu sei) perguntou se alguém sabia se Opacho era um menino ou uma menina, e todos começaram a palpitar. Acho que foi o Lyserg (que por acaso estava fantasiado de Sherlock Holmes) que chegou ao cúmulo de dizer que achava que Opacho era um ovo. _Um ovo_! Ah, francamente, a essa altura ele já devia ter tomado umas nove garrafas sozinho.

Resolvi ir para o canto da sala, para conversar com o Fausto (que estava de samurai). Ele parecia ser a única pessoa que ainda estava lúcida naquela sala.

"Hihihi, veja, Eliza, tem um tigre vindo para cá..."

Anh... Perdão, eu disse _lúcida_?

"Você me parece um tanto magro, senhor tigre, por acaso sofre de subnutrição ou algo do gênero?" perguntou ele. Não consegui perceber se ele estava me gozando ou falando sério, é realmente difícil perceber isso quando se trata do Fausto...

"Eu não sou um tigre..." falei eu, por via das dúvidas. Talvez ele achasse que eu era _mesmo _um tigre... Quero dizer, é o _Fausto_, tudo é possível.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Então o que é? Uma onça pintada mutante?"

Ele estava brincando comigo. Só podia estar brincando comigo.

"Também não!" Respondi, irritado "Sou eu, Ren"

"Aah, Ren" disse ele "Quase não te reconheci dentro dessa fantasia... Não é o tipo de coisa que eu te imaginaria usando..."

Só então eu notei uma coisa: o crânio da Eliza estava no colo do Fausto, e ele o acariciava como se fosse um gato de estimação ou coisa assim, até parecia aqueles vilões bizarros de desenho animado com seu bichinho de colo, e não me perguntem como eu sei disso.

Não pude reprimir uma cara de 'Hum?'. Que tipo de homem leva o crânio da esposa para um baile a fantasia? Ainda se ele estivesse vestido de Hamlet...Mas ele estava de samurai!

E, mesmo que _estivesse _de Hamlet, uma pessoa normal não usaria o crânio da própria esposa (morta), usaria?

Realmente...Como foi que me passou pela cabeça que ele fosse lúcido?

"Veja, Eliza" começou ele, dirigindo-se ao crânio (coisa bem estranha, na minha opinião) "Ele está encarando sua incomparável beleza" depois se voltou para mim, sem diminuir o sorriso "Eu seu que a Eliza é linda, mas não a encare muito. Ela é uma mulher casada."

Okay...

No que ele estava pensando?

"Hummm...Certo..." disse eu, e me virei para sair da lá. Até os bêbados deviam ser menos alucinados que o Fausto...

§

Droga.

'Porque raios eu voltei mesmo?'

Logo que eu cheguei, o Horo-Horo (que quando fica bêbado fica deprimido) veio, passou o braço pelos meus ombros e disse: "Ah, Ren... Que bom que você é meu amigo..."

Então ele apoiou a cabeça no _meu _ombro e começou a _chorar_.

Sem comentários...

Ele estava empapando a minha fantasia de lágrimas! Quer dizer, não que eu ligasse para essa estúpida roupa de tigre... Mas o meu ombro estava logo embaixo do tecido! E estava ficando todo molhado!

"Horo-Horo..." falei eu "Volte a falar comigo quando estiver consciente..." Ele olhou para a minha expressão de eu-não-acredito-que-isso-esta-acontecendo-comigo (misturada com a de: Solte-o-meu-pescoço-se-não-quiser-que-eu-quebre-o-seu) e finalmente me soltou. Graças a Kami-sama!

Entre os bêbados e o Fausto, decidi que já era mais do que hora de sair dali e me dirigir para a porta.

Mas, antes, que eu pudesse encostar na maçaneta...

"Partindo tão cedo... Ren?"

Era a voz da Anna...

"Sim." Respondi "Já fiquei tempo demais aqui."

Ela não me respondeu. Ou não me ouviu . E eu abri a porta da liberdade...Foi nesse momento que eu senti uma coisa afiada e gelada em volta do meu pescoço.

É, a foice da morte da Anna era mesmo de verdade, como não concluí antes? Quer dizer, era a Anna...

"Você _não_ vai embora agora." Mandou ela.

Engoli a seco, o que não foi uma boa idéia porque acabei pressionando mais a minha pele contra a lâmina.

"Certo...Acho que posso ficar mais quinze minutos..." Ela apertou mais o fio da arma. "Talvez meia hora..." Se eu tivesse um olho na nuca, tenho certeza que teria visto Anna estreitar os olhos. "Certo, certo, uma hora."

"Ótimo." Respondeu ela "Eu só ia pedir quarenta e cinco minutos, mas já que você está tão disposto a ficar mais..."

Droga. Eu preciso aprender a barganhar.

§

**_Dez minutos depois._**

Resolvi ficar parado pela uma hora seguinte, evitando, assim, tanto os bêbados quanto o Fausto. A única coisa que eu não esperava era que a irmã do Horo-Horo estivesse bêbada (considerando a quantidade de reclamações dela quando o irmão começou a beber, julguei impossível que ela sequer passasse perto de um copo de Sakê, mas vejam só...). Ela veio e se sentou do meu lado.

Qual era mesmo o nome dela?

"Oi, Ren..."

Começava com P...

"Tudo bem com você?"

Priscilla... Era Priscilla?

"Hummm... Ren, você está me ouvindo?"

"Hein?" Não, eu não tinha ouvido uma única palavra, aliás, ela estava falando? "Estou!"

Ela deu um risinho, fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. No _meu_ ombro, afinal o que aquela família tinha com os meus ombros?

... Hã...? Tirei a cabeça da Priscilla (era esse o nome?) de lá e me sentei um pouco mais longe dela. Ela deu outro risinho.

"Você fica tão lindo vermelho desse jeito..."

... Caramba, que garota lunática. Eu não estava vermelho. E mesmo que estivesse, seria por causa das duas garrafas que bebi.

Quando olhei a olhei novamente, ela estava pensativa "Você tem alguma coisa com a Jun?" Perguntou.

Okay...

O que ela achava que eu tinha com a minha _irmã_!

"Humm... Nós somos irmãos" Falei eu, como se estivesse falando a coisa mais óbvia do mundo (e de fato estava, diga-se de passagem).

"Só isso, mesmo?" perguntou a alucinada da Priscilla (Eu tinha a impressão que não era Priscilla, mas mesmo que eu me importasse, não conseguia lembrar o nome verdadeiro dela).

... Por acaso ela achava que eu tinha algum tipo de relacionamento erótico com a minha irmã? Credo, que mente mais suja.

"... É." Respondi eu, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Que bom." Ela deu outro risinho "Ren, que garota faz o seu tipo?"

"Hmm..." respondi eu (se é que isso pode ser considerado uma resposta), não gostando nem um pouco do rumo da conversa.

Espera, eu estava começando a lembrar o nome dela...

"Garotas com cabelos exóticos?" perguntou ela, enrolando uma mecha do seu cabelo azul-céu com a ponta dos dedos.

Começava com Pi... Pi... Pi... Nha... Pinha?

"Prefere garotas mais femininas ou mais duronas?"

Pi... Pi... Res... Espera, pires? Não, Pi... Pirika! Isso, Pirika!

"Gosta de garotas femininas e delicadas, não é?"

Eu estava tão concentrada tentando lembrar o nome daquela garota lunática que foi só nesse ponto que eu notei que ela estava praticamente _sentada _no meu colo. Levantei-me bruscamente e ela caiu no chão.

Para a minha surpresa, ela começou a rir.

"Ah... Eu assustei você? Desculpe."

Fitei-a com um olhar patético, depois, me virei e saí andando para qualquer lugar bem longe daquela menina louca e atirada. Mas, quando me voltei para conferir, ela estava correndo atrás de mim, de braços abertos (eu quase pude ouvir a música característica de Psicose ao fundo nessa hora).

Por Kami-sama, ela queria me abraçar!

Saí correndo também, tentando fugir dela, mas eu sabia que não podia correr para sempre, o que eu ia _fazer_!

De repente, vi minha tábua de salvação.

_Uma janela aberta!_

Corri para làapoiei minha mão no peitoril e pulei por cima da janela. **_LIBERDADE_**!

Mas, quando estava quase saindo para a rua (a janela dava no jardim da pousada) ainda pude ouvir um grito distante...

"Volte, Ren! Não fuja e aceite! Faz parte do nosso destino!"

Gente, ela era muito mais psicótica do que eu pensava!

§

**_Mais_** **_dez minutos depois._**

Aquele era um dia surrealista. Completamente surrealista.

Lá estava eu, aproveitando o doce sabor da liberdade (nunca tinha notado o quanto é bom ser livre até esse dia) enquanto caminhava pelas ruas completamente desertas de volta para o hotel, na manhã seguinte eu voltaria para a China. E compraria um fantasia mais descente, para o caso de algum dia ser obrigado a ir a alguma outra festa, convivendo com quem eu convivo, tudo é possível.

Eu estava tão completamente feliz que não notei uma pequena pedra no meio do caminho, acabei tropeçando e caí de quatro no chão. (eu estava de tão bom humor que nem fiquei muito irritado, na hora).

E, nesse exato e terrível momento que eu nunca esquecerei, uma velha caquética virou uma esquina. Sim, ela tinha me vista fantasiado de _tigre_, jogado _de quatro_ no chão.

Acho que você pode adivinhar o que ela pensou.

"POLÍCIA! O TIGRE FUGIU DO ZOOLÓGICO!"

E saiu correndo, ainda gritando por ajuda. E agora? Uma hora ou outra a polícia ia vir, eu tinha que chegar no hotel antes disso pra tirar a estúpida fantasia.

Quando eu estava pensando no que fazer, ouvi o conhecido som da sirene da polícia e decidi imediatamente: correr. E bem rápido.

§

**_Duas horas depois._**

"Argh!" gemi, enquanto fechava a porta atrás me mim com força, fez um barulho tão alto que deve ter acordado algumas pessoas no andar de baixo. Mas eu não me importei, realmente, problema delas se tem sono leve, eu nem bati a porta tão forte, ela estava de pé, afinal.

As últimas duas horas tinham sido o_ inferno na terra_.

Eu estava tentando chegar no hotel sem ser visto, quando a polícia conseguiu me pegar. E eu tinha passado _uma hora e meia_ na delegacia, explicando que eu _não _era um tigre e que estava voltando de uma festa a fantasia. Ainda por cima, eles tentaram me fazer prometer que nunca mais ia sair por aí assustando velhinhas inocentes.

Quando eu respondi que tinha coisa melhor para fazer, como por exemplo _retalhar alguns policiais_, (acho que eles pensaram que eu estava brincando) disseram que eu não passava de um garoto malcriado que àquela hora já devia estar na cama.

Isso por que só eram nove horas. Quem eles pensavam que eram? Ah, se eu estivesse com a minha Kwan Dan...

Liguei a tevê, para tentar me acalmar, estava no noticiário:

**_"Parece que hoje" _**disse o repórter **_"há algumas horas, a senhora alemã Ahtaga Eitseirhc avistou um tigre solto na rua. O felino já foi capturado e "_**

Desliguei a tevê.

_Será que não havia um ser humano neste mundo capaz de me distinguir de um felino asiático ameaçado de extinção!_

_Será que, depois de eu ter passado **quase duas horas** em uma delegacia eles não eram capazes nem de fazer uma matéria descente!_

Soquei a mesa, muito irritado, e fiz uma anotação mental: nunca mais ir à uma festa a fantasia. Nem mesmo o Bason valia tudo o que passei naquele dia.

**OOOoooOOO**

**Fim.**

**OOOoooOOO**

**Aloha, minna.**

**#Música de Lessie toca ao fundo enquanto a autora aparece no topo de um penhasco# Finalmente acabei! Acabei! Yeeaah!**

**Anh... Ahem #cessa a música de Lessie# Bom, essa foi a minha resposta ao 13° desafio de fanfics do fórum (como eu disse lá em cima). Acho que ficou meio... Pastelão XD Mas a diversão que tive escrevendo isso supera tudo!**

**Se você teve a capacidade de ler essas 12 páginas sem ter um ataque histérico, se jogar da janela ou virar um maníaco-depressivo, você tem a minha admiração o.o Parabéns!**

**Se você leu até aqui, acho que o seu trabalho não seria muito maior se você clicasse naquele botãozinho escrito "Submit review" lá embaixo e me dissesse o que achou, não é? Bom, se possível, sentir-me-ei muito, MUITO feliz de saber o que você achou.**

**Arigatou pela atenção, meu caros leitores! #Recomeça a música de Lessie enquanto a autora usa os poderes concedidos por seus ancestrais roedores para cavar um buraco no chão e, assim, sair de cena.#**

**Recado da LiLa:**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE olha olha que legal! Um fic do Ren e o melhor! Um fic INSANO do Ren /o/ **

**Agora, como você teve o trabalho de ler isso até o final, você não deve se importar de mandar uma reviewzinha pra Raven né? Vamos... não é muito difícil! E depois desse teste mental que (espero) você passou sem enlouquecer ou algo do gênero... nada melhor que xingar as pessoas que escreveram isso né? opa... digo A PESSOA! Eu não escrevi NADINHA! (leia-se, se você tem que processar alguém, esse alguém é a ficwriter, não a pobre beta aqui...)**

**Então acho que é só! E antes de fechar essa janela ou ir fazer alguma coisa melhor da sua vida do que ler essas insanidades o.o''' Review! Review! Felicidade! Queijo! Eeeeeee**


End file.
